warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Meadowshine (m) This is Meadowshine from Power of Colors. 00:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) You can't FORCE people to read your story, Spotted. All the same, very nice. L:ighten the nose and paw though a bit. 15:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the muzzle spots. O yus I saw them. :3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? I'll give you until Wednesdayish to at least give us a sign. 20:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Poppyflower(W) http://img853.imageshack.us/img853/2471/64337218.png This Poppyflower, a silver tabby. This is my first try at doing a Charact. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 08:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) beautiful, but it doesn't really seem like a tabby- it looks kinda marbled.Rowanfall 10:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Loverly for a firt try, and you can read! *Gives cookies*. I agree, It's not really a tabby, but still pretty. 14:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful... Better than my first try thats for sure! I still see a little bit of watermark. Could you please remove it? Otherwise lovely! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Reuploaded The watermark should be gone. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 20:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) There is a white ear... is it suppose to be there? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Her right ear is suppose to be white. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 22:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but your charart Hawkflame doesn't seem to be on the wiki, therefore causing complications on the page. I might have to erase Hawkflame unless someone fixes it. Thank you. 04:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver, what does that even mean? This charart is called Poppyflower, if that's what you mean. And I see (If I get this) what she means. Please can you upload the image to the wiki, as it seems to be on a webpage at the minute. When you do, I'll go ahead and CBA it. 17:14, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Sunstream (Q+K) - CBA IT IS SUCH A FAIL!! GIMP hates me, moving back to pixlr >:D [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it :P Darken the highlights or whatevers on the brown tabby kits, please. 16:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverrr.... Edit conflict, y? Anyway, blur the edges. 16:54, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Fixed the highlights [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) It looks like the brown one and the grey one don't have nose pink. Or it may just be my eyes XD. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I still think it could be blurred sommore, but other that that, nice. 08:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) hehe, the queen blank always looks like it's about to kick one kit in the face XP anyway, I don't see any shading on the orange kit, and maybe you should smude the queen's patches.Rowanfall 12:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Is the orange kit supposed to have a white muzzle? I just noticed that. 14:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) They didn't and yes the prange kit is supposed to have a white muzzle. I smudged and blurred. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Softpaw (A) - CBA Softpaw from We Do Belong. Her eyes are supposed to be like that. I like the way I made them. First time with that. I am proud of this one. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hazel, please don't thumb. It's not hard. Go to the tab called source mode, then make the file look like this But this is gorgeous. 20:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) SOFTPAW!!! O.O Does she have shading or not? (I'm just wondering cause it's hard to tell) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No she doesn't have any. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Her shoulder is white compared to the rest of the body that doesn't have patches. Please fix that :) 03:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I fixed the shoulder! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) 18:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Nice, CBA? 17:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hawkflame (W) This is Poppyflower's mate. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 04:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Can you blur the patches? ~Shadewhisker~ Can you please fix this? Someone? 03:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Better, thank you :) 04:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You know the blanks? If you click on them, so they become full sized, then most f that yucky waste disappears. Also, what program do you use? 08:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded'' I think I messed up '''Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 17:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Woah.. um... overuse of etheir the blur or smudge tool. You messed up the lineart.Rowanfall 17:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, It has been blurred beyond Repair :/ I think I have the other one saved on my computer, so I could retry, but I need to find it. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 18:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) okay, do you use layers? If not you might want to check out some layer tutorials. Layers would help, so you don't blur the Lineart. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadewhisker or Loudsplash here? XD Check out Leopard's tutorial. Lots of help on layers there. Sorry if I missed out anyone else's tutorials, but that's where I learned transparency. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I don't understand layers. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 08:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, looking at tutorials really helps. I had to teach myself, so count yourself lucky XD At least get a full sized blank, by clicking on the blank a few times. Stops the yucky waste stuff. 17:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Heathernose(K) FYI, this is Heatherkit/Heatherpaw, Rowanfall's friend. Remind me never to do tabbies ever again. I blurred the heck outta those things and they still don't look good! :(--Rowanfall 17:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you, like us many others HATE doing tabbies you can always go to wildpath's dA and get the tabby blanks. At least thats what I do. And it looks nice, try smudging a little then reblurring? I dunno [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Is your markings on another layer than the Lineart? If so then do hazel's suggestion. If you don't use layers this will make no sense :/ LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 18:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'' like making tabbies :P I can redo this for you of you like. By that I mean that I do the whole thing over my way and post it up for you :P 23:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) My eyes hurt from trying to read what you said, what's up with the tiny blue text? second, I'm '''not' going on dA. The last three times I went there I had to have my computer wiped because some jerk keeps uploading viruses on there! and third, silversong, I would love it if you redid this for me. Here you go, *gives silversong a lilipop as thanks*Rowanfall 14:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh silver, i think the blue words are from your signature, the coding must be leaking. The text starts right after your signatureRowanfall 14:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I fixed Silver's sig. Also, two things - One, if you go to where the images are on the wiki, and keep clicking the blank lines until you get the biggest image there is, that eradicated the yucky white stuff. Two, if you want I can give you a copy of the tabby lineart. I personally hate the tabby blank, and alike Silver, enjoy creating tabbies. 19:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Grasspaw (A) From We Do Belong LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 19:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I like! I imagined him to be more of a darker brown though... but still pretty! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You see the front leg? You see where the brown overlaps onto the body? That doesn't look natural. Please fix 8D 20:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather (MC) - CBA Chararting is addictive. Jayfeather, why do you have to be so hard? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) J'adore! Tres belle! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Hazel CAN speak French XD Darken the nose, please. I love him! 23:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Darken paw too. 20:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Leopard, call it a pad...Cause it's a pad...so call it a pad :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) You know exactly what I mean, so what does it matter? CBA? 17:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Weaselpaw (A) Do you like it? Weaselpaw from We Do Belong And this wasn't thumbed by the way, the size is just a little small. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yey for non thumbing! Mebbe blur the belly shading, but, other than that, nice. 21:04, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Lionwhisker (W) - CBA This is Lionwhisker from DeadClans: Series 1 Book 1 Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 09:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) very pretty! you should smudge the white in the ears a bit more.Rowanfall 14:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice. No other comments. 21:05, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 22:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Mistfrost(w) here she is--Rowanfall 14:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shadings. 21:05, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Life (Lo) This is Life from Finding Life Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 06:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Changed size Pretty. Three things, One, do you know how to change the size yourself? If not, I direct you to the top box on the page and ask you to READ. Two, please link your sig. I can help if you want. Three, blur all the markings. 17:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Valorsong (A) I re-did his image, but I can't remember if they were actually approved. Plus, I wanna show off. 8D 19:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Skyeeeee..... :( 19:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ehehehe...sorry. I can't help the fact I'm epic. I blame PCA. xD 19:32, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :'( 19:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hollyfeather (Ki) Redone. You likie? 19:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Is Skye! But so pretty! 19:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) If ya wanna get technical, I'm actually Dreamcatcher...but, Hollyfeather is who I'm most known as. I take it you like teh image? 19:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Oooh, pretty name! And what do YOU think? 19:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd say you like it.....ehehe.. I doubt anyone is going to have a problem with this image. xD 19:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hollyfeather (A) ^^same as the kit. xD 19:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Same as kit =P 19:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Valorsong (ki) I make Leopard jelly. 19:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I need say no else. ='( 19:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm an honorary member, so I do as I please. No one's called me out on it before. Plus, someone needs to help out when you and Millie forget (which you guys have before). 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, this project is my baby. Nothing you guys say or do is going to stop me from helping out every now and then. =P 05:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And nothing'll get done if I stop helping! XDD I'm kidding, but still. Can't stop me from helping. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I even have it stated on the main page that "Honorary Members are former members that no longer wish to contribute a great amount to the project. They still retain their lead position, and have all of the same powers that a normal lead does." I talked that one over with Night, and she had no issue with that. So, that means myself, Night, Feather and Riverpelt all are technically leads, if we so choose to act as one. 11:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can delete this then...? 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you choose. I only had that up there for when the project started.... I'd never actually remove it. XD 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did I not see this? o.o Anyway, stupid me *bangs forehead* never read the box through. But Leopard, Skye, Night, Feather and Glow all CBA/approve/decline stuff, so I guess that box is invalid. XD (BTW, I really appreciated your help with this stuff when I was on my own, guys.<3) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* You guys can remove me from PI. I don't have too much time to devote to this wiki, and to be honest, I don't feel any motive to write a ton of warriors fanfiction, so, I won't need to make chararts. <3 05:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Twi! I'm sad to see you leave, you're epic at charart. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, Twi! Why do you have to go? I agree with Leopard on the charart thing :') 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ( *Pokes previous comments* You're awesome at charart, Twi. The P:I will miss you. But everyone has a life... and every once in a while you have to catch up. <3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Issue with Approved Charart Page- PLEASE READ Okay, someone has accidentally stuffed up the approved charart page. If you've approved one of the following chararts, or have commented/made any edits at all to them after they've been approved, maybe you should check and if necessary, revert your edits: -Flamecloud (MC) -Duststar (L) Adding more chararts shouldn't be a problem for now (I think). Thanks everyone! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I approved them both, no surprises, but I think reverting my edits would be counter productive. Adding charart won't be a problem, I think that happens sometimes when it's feeling fail. 16:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC)